Guide talk:Boss Strategies for 55 SV Necromancers
I got a lil problem with Sskai.Hes an easy chap to beat.I try to get him on HM but when i run to him there always is an Oni pop up on the way :/ It really pisses me off coz its like i gotta avoid the phantom but when I do there are Oni.Like WTF? There are 2 sets of Oni near Sskai. One is to the right of the beach and the other is centered in front of the island. The right side of the Island is the easier side, just stay to the left side of the beach and hug the rocks to avoid the Oni After 1 or 2 tries you'll know exactly how far you can go before they pop. The left side of the island is trickier because of the Phantom that roams there, if he's aggroed you'll have exactly 2.4 seconds to get the hell outta dodge! Hit Blood renewal ASAP to counter the Hex. Happy Hunting ~ Blaylock the Dark Lieutenant Shagu Ok, there are about 20 corsairs surrounding him, I can't aggro him without getting the rest, and their cumulative degen overpowers Healing Breeze + Blood Renewal. I'm trying @ 55hp, how on earth is this doable? :Die and take -20 hp cesta ::You can avoid the first corsair group you encounter if u head next to the wall. Then only the boss and his mob remains. Stand behind the rock, so the rangers cant hit you and inflict 2 nasty conditions. From there, u can kill all of them, and Shagu cant interrupt you. Oh! If you see a torturer, restart, it usually kills you... Exuro HM for hard mode exuro--- use the 55 SS build instead... works faster and better than the spoil victor. Cast insidious on boss and on mobs spam cast ss and insidious...thats it... chase exuro around if he moves -20 HP Cesta Where can I get the -20 HP Cesta?? 24.255.197.66 11:06, 12 January 2008 (EST) the -20hp grim cesta is just a grim cesta with the inscription "life is pain" on Idea i think it would be a good idea to put on consume corpse for some bosses because you can kill them but cant get the drops Craw Stonereap Craw has Chillblains, which has been changed to hit a target instead of adjacent foes. This makes him harder to kill. not really... just cast prot spirit right after he rips off your enchantmenst with Lingering Curse or stay out of its range Plohek 07:30, 2 March 2008 (EST) and i don't think 13hp is necessary for Konrru, u can lure him to the shrine easily, even if kirin are close to him Plohek 08:44, 2 March 2008 (EST) :There has to be an easier way to kill this guy, I really want that staff he drops but chillbains and lingering curse are just brutal. Staying behind the door is to avoid getting hammered or arrowed by the wardens correct? Hollow 23:07, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Spasmo Thunderbolt,Ignis Phanaura,Rif Telourau Is it possible to get to the location of these bosses ? On the way there are Charr Chaots shattering your enchantments. eshau longspear how the hell am i supposed to get to him? the mandragors have ravenous gaze and chillblains, along with the ele and warrior accompanying each of them im dead within 3 seconds of aggroing help appreciated HM? Are these bosses listed primarily NM? Cos I keep trying Lian in HM and find any interrupting Mesmers can ruin you. It's worse if there's any hex removers. Invalid? At least 2/3 of the Bosses on the list are not farmable. I have tried all methods for many and they are simply not farmable, if someone else won't I will remove all un-farmable Bosses. My reasons for why they are listed is probably because someone got lucky once, it was only tested once or an idiot decided to vandalize the page with fake bosses. To name a few, all but 3 Faction Bosses are not farmable. P.S. The gaming definition of 'farming' is to "Repeatedly defeat/kill enemy/enemies for the obtainment of specific objects or money in a quick manner." Quick being the thing most new farming builds like this lack. Likewise, if someone else doesn't remove bosses that take over an hour to kill, I will. Tengu 11:32, 28 September 2008 (EDT) This build is certainly not viable in any areas where there are interrupts, heavy degen or armor ignoring damage (i.e. hex spells or enchant strip) A whole lot of the listed bosses here need reviewing .... 03:03, 29 September 2008 (EDT) I have tried to get to Rif Telourau, Spasmo Thunderbolt, or Ignis Phanaura (they all share the same spawn point, only one will show up)as a 55 SV. If the first group of Charr have a Chaot or a Shaman in it, the run will fail. The Shaman is the real problem. Protective Spirit does NOT protect from Signet damage. The Shaman has Bane Signet. The Chaot is an enchanment ripper. I also tried farming Geoffer Pain Bringer, he is hit or miss from what I can see and the Deathhands and the assassins that run with him have enchantment removals. If the Naga do not kill all of his assassins or all of his Deathhands, you will probably need to rezone. If you can get him alone, he drops in less then 60 seconds. 208.127.184.132 05:03, 29 September 2008 (EDT)Atlas List of Invalid bosses (so far) * Chkkr Thousand Tail * Konrru * Foalcrest Darkwish * Hukhrah Earthslove (No-one noticed the enormous Hex removal elite he has???) * Arbor Earthcall * Lian (takes far too long, really, about 2 hours to solo through everything before even trying to kill Lian) * Rif Telourau * Spasmo Thunderbolt * Ignis Phanaura Any '13hp variant' required boss is also invalid, the build is supposed to run on 55hp, not 13hp, a separate build should be made for a 13hp Necro if so many bosses must be farmed with it. In any case, you ought to stick to the regular 55hp SS Necro for any farming, including bosses. I am testing bosses to farm with the 55 SS.. Tengu 09:34, 4 October 2008 (EDT) :First, the gargoyle bosses are farmable, ive done it many times. Second, 13hp is valid, just because it has lower health does not mean it deserves a page of its own.--[[User:ZZuuM|'ZZuuM']]Canderouss 05:44, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Bubahl Icehands is not farmable, since he literally just walks away and SITS on the ground, refusing to attack no matter what, once his HP drops to 50%. EDIT: Oh right, and Chkkr Thousand Tail is definately farmable. EDIT: Monster spawns on the path to Chkkr 1000 tail, not farmable after all. Throan Loremaker 15:27, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Doppleganger - how can you finish him with Vampiric Touch when he has it too and will kill you on his first hit. I took Blood Renewal, Protective Spirit, SV, Insideous Parasite > Dead in about 5 seconds in HM Bogusdude 00:23, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Nothing in Arborstone (explorable) can be farmed, since the Warden ritualists steal EXACTLY 55 health with their Consume Soul. Throan Loremaker 12:55, 24 June 2009 (UTC) videos changed all the youtube links to embedded videos, looks like some have been removed and might need to be reupped though--Golden19pxStar 00:14, 24 February 2009 (UTC) *BogusDudeGW Necro Playlist I've done a few vids for this build, feel free to check them out and use Bogusdude 17:33, 20 June 2009 (UTC)